Where It All Began
by Miss Danny
Summary: Bella just went to camp for a normal summer. She didnt know she would fall in love. She didnt know what heart break was waiting or what pain and happiness he would cause her. She had no idea what she was in for. But she would never take back even a single day. Her love for him would never fade. Not through anything. He was perfect but time always ends.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Mom! See you in a week!" Bella called out as she waved goodbye to her mom, a wide excited grin spread over her face. She then turned and picked up her backpack and headed towards her cabin, humming to herself and greeting people she walked past, some she knew and some she didnt.

It was her last year to go to summer camp as the next year she would be 18 and too old for summer camp so she was going to treasure her last time.

She headed around the back side of the small cabin, heading into the older girls side and laughing as she looked to her friends hanging off of their bunk beds. No one acted mature at summer camp. It just didnt happen.

Bella then paused to look around before setting her backpack down on the bed she had chose earlier, her things already pushed under the bed.

"Bella wanna head down and check out the guys? I think I saw a few hot ones this year." Her friend Tia called out, smirking at her from where she layed on her bed.

Bella just laughed and nodded, shaking her head a bit. That was so like her. But she too really wanted t go see if there was any eye candy. But she knew the most attractive guy would be her brother. He always was.

Tia hopped down and just grabbed Bella's hand, skipping out and pulling the still giggling bella behind her.

Tia soon let go on her hand as she headed down the trail to the girls bathrooms, poking her head inside.

"Katie come on. Bella and I are going to go see if there are any good looking guys."

It only took a moment before the crazy blonde was darting out and nearly dragging the two off to the main part of camp.

Most of the guys were playing a game of catch it with several foot balls so the trio sat down on a picnic table to watch, their eyes scanning the guys and Bella lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Damn. Jackson is the best looking guy again. I dont see anyone else." She says sadly and a pout forms on her lips as she crosses her arms over her chest. Katie and Tia just shrug and pat her knee.

"Maybe there is another guy and he's just inside or sure there is at least one guy that can be your eye candy." Katie says with a shrug before hopping down. "Come on, lets go take our swim test." She says and Tia nods in agreement, pulling Bella along with them down to the beach where several people were swimming out to the floating dock and back for their test.

Bella and the other two girls quickly undressed down to the bathing suits before heading into the water, diving in and swimming out to the dock, climbing up before jumping in and swimming back as fast as they could.

I mean, the water was freezing, no one wanted to swim yet.

The girls huddled together shivering as the lifeguard put the green bracelets on their wrists to show they could swim fine and the girls hurriedly grabbed their clothes and took off up the hill towards their cabin, laughing and giggling as they raced there, peeling off their wet swimsuits before pulling on their dry clothes again.

* * *

The girls had stayed inside, just talking with the girls they hadn't seen in a year or girls that were new. But soon the bell rang for dinner and in seconds every girl and guy was tearing down towards the Cafeteria, everyone wanting food.

They all quickly headed inside and sat down at the tables before falling silent, looking to the camp director expectantly.

He just laughed and grinned as he watched them all. "I have trained you all so good to have you all back for another year. Now im sure you all know the rules. No girls on the guys side of camp. No guys on the girls side of camp. If anyone is caught on the wrong side you will be sent home. No cussing at camp please and no unsupervised activities. And please, try and act like civilised humans and not animals. Table one you can line up."

He called out and everyone at that table shot up, heading in line to get food. Bella Tia and Katie just sat and waited, quietly talking among each other.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys! I just wanted to start it off slow and easy as this is based off of a story I heard!**

 **Please review and keep following up on my story! Thanks Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back guys! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was early morning, the staff were having their morning breaks while the campers slept. But Bella was never one to sleep in past 7 so she was wide awake sitting outside on the porch of her cabin, reading a book.

But soon her counselor came up the steps and she shot up, heading inside and quickly getting dressed before running down to the bathrooms to tame her hair. By then girls and guys were slowly trickling out of their cabins to the dinning hall, everyone looking like death warmed over even though it was the first day.

Teenagers.

Bella on the other hand was wide awake, heading down and sitting on an outdoor table as she waited for everyone to come down and take the camps morning walk. She could see her brother Jackson laughing and goofing around with his friends but quickly looked away.

He didn't like her much so it was best to leave him alone.

Soon Tia and Katie headed on down, joining Bella where she sat on the table.

"So, what do you think is for breakfast? Im starved!" Katie says while throwing her hands up in the air, eyes wide. She always had a very dramatic flare to her. No matter what it was that was just Katie.

Bella just shrugged and glanced around a bit, yawning a little. "Who knows. I'm gonna guess oatmeal and Pancakes." She says before hopping down and heading to line up in front of the flagpole, other girls lining up behind her as the other cabins lined up also.

The camp director stood up in front and gave the normal morning announcements before telling them to follow him as he turns and heads off down the trails, everyone quickly following after him, laughter and loud voices flittering around as everyone crowded along down the trail.

Though, one head stood out above all the others, a mop of copper hair that was pure sex hair.

Yep there was at least one guy that could be Bella's eye candy for that week.

She just bit her lip and looked away, her mind spinning. He would probably turn out to be her Senpai. She lets out a soft sigh and just keeps on walking down down trail, following after the other campers.

* * *

After the morning walk came breakfast, everyone crowding inside into the mess hall and finding a spot at a table with their friends, girls playing camp games and laughing and talking while guys talked about gross guy things that you didnt even want to know about.

But Bella's eyes couldnt help but being drawn to the mess of copper hair sitting off with the guys, a wide grin on his face as he talked, every so often doing a cute shiver thing where he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and shook for a moment before going right back to laughing and talking.

She couldnt help but smile a bit. Yeah he was so not going to notice her.

* * *

As soon as the girls were done eating they headed over to the auditorium, flopping down on the couches in the front, a few girls running around and playing some game, others just laying around as people slowly trickled in as they finished eating.

Pretty soon the last few people came inside and took a spot and they started with singing a bit and the normal morning service before they were sent off to their first class.

Bella's was ceramics. I mean, sure she was clumsy but she loved to paint. She just headed downstairs, giggling as she looked to Tia. "You coming with me? Planning on painting another milk cow?" She says, referring to a joke from the year before where some little kids had run around singing a song about semen and cows. The girls had thought it the funniest thing ever so it had become a regular joke.

She just heads to the room, pulling on a old shirt there and setting to work, picking out a piece to paint and her colors. She did this every year so she didnt have to wait for the treacher unlike most others. It was just her and Tia anyways.

* * *

Lunch came and went and soon the day was over and people were bidding each other goodnight as they headed to their cabins.

The next day at lunch Bella, Katie and another girl, Rosalie where whispers to each other, talking about the newest girls suitcase full of thongs when someone sank down on the bench next to bella and said in a very happy goofy tone, "Hi! Im Edward! Edward Cullen! What are you fine ladies names?"

Bella slowly looked at the guy next to her with wide eyes, looking at the guy with the messy copper hair.

Did he mean her?

He just looked at her expectantly and she stuttered a bit before flashing a bright smile at him. "Im Bella. Bella Swan." She says as she giggles a bit and he nods as he looks to Rosalie and Katie who laugh and tell him their names.

He then started happily talking about who knows what. Bella couldnt think straight. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldnt believe he was talking to her. And by golly he was hot.

Pretty soon he got up and headed back to his friends, laughing and grinning.

* * *

That night as Bella lay in bed she couldnt sleep. She couldnt help but picture Edwards smiling face in her mind, causing a small smile to grace her own face. He was adorable.

The rest of the week went something like that, Edward popping up here and there, grinning wide and laughing as he told some terrible joke that was funny just because it was him saying it.

But then one day he was like a different person, avoiding her and not smiling at her, not telling joke to her and leaving whenever she came around. She didnt know what she had done. What was going on? Why was he ignoring her…?

The night when everyone was on the field playing a game on the field she had to step out when she saw Edward sitting at a picnic table watching.

She just had to know why he was giving her the cold shoulder.

* * *

 **Dont worry my lovlies. It wont stay at camp for much longer.**


End file.
